


Christmas, Short and Sweet

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Christmas Sweets [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Awkward ice skating, Baby, Baby Fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas proposal, Christmas reunion on an alien planet, Dimension Hopping Rose, Drabbles, Episode: s01e03 The Unquiet Dead, Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, F/M, Family, Fourth Doctor's scarf mentioned, Gift Giving, Hope, Human AU, Humor, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Mistletoe, New Parents, New Year's Eve, Northern Lights, Post Doomsday angst, Presents, Romance, Snowball Fight, Timepetalsprompts, Twelfth Doctor regeneration, Ugly Jumper, angsty, besotted human!Ten, doctorroseprompts, holiday baking, jackie loves the doctor, pregnancy announcement, set during Twice Upon a Time, sleeping through the new year, winter attire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Christmas drabbles featuring the Doctor and Rose Tyler.





	1. Festive

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are unconnected drabbles written from TPP drabble prompts or various Christmas prompts on Tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo and Rose have differing opinions on what constitutes "festive" decorations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Caedmon's prompt on TPP "Tentoo would have antlers and a red nose on his car."

“Doctor, I don't think you'd better,” Rose recommended, shivering out in the driveway after being called out of the house by the Doctor.

“Don't you think it’s festive?” He looked a bit hurt that those should be the first words out of her mouth upon seeing his creation.

“Well, yeah, but……” Rose trailed off, chewing her thumbnail pensively.

“But what?” he demanded, scowling. 

“It's a bloody Torchwood car! I don't think Dad’ll go for it!” She couldn't believe that she was having this argument with him outside in the frosty morning air, before coffee. The least he could have done was show it to her through the front window.

“That's the beauty,” he argued. “No alien would ever suspect we were on the scene. It's like….holiday camouflage.” He gestured expansively to the black Torchwood issued car, now a little less inconspicuous with a red ball on the grille and antlers on the roof.

Rose crossed her arms, partly to keep herself warm and partly to stand her ground. “Blimey, it's too early for this. I think you better just take it off!”

He mirrored her position. “I never thought, of all people, you'd be a Grinch.”

Rose’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “I am not a Grinch! I am just as merry as anybody! And you know it! You need to take that off!”

The Doctor dug his key ring out of his pocket and delivered his final word on the subject, “No, I shan't. It's Christmas!”

*******

As it turned out, Pete did not object, and he thought it was brilliant. He ordered antlers and noses for most of the fleet. 

This disgruntled the Doctor, however. “Well, now they'll see us coming a mile away,” he grumbled to Rose, who tried very hard to keep a straight face.


	2. Christmas Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo and Christmas lights don't mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's weekly drabble prompt "complications"

The Doctor had promised Rose a big surprise when she returned home from Torchwood.

Rose was definitely surprised as she passed a fire truck leaving the property, which was cloaked in darkness.

She dashed from her car to where Jackie and the Doctor were staring at the burned remains of Jackie’s side yard garden.

“What….”

Jackie growled, “Himself hung fairy lights from everything and then decided they weren't impressive enough. So he aimed that buzzy glow thing….”

The Doctor hissed, “The sonic screwdriver, at least use the correct terminology!”

Jackie gestured expansively around the darkened yard. “And boom!”

The Doctor looked sheepishly at Rose and admitted, “There were complications.”


	3. Unwrapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Rose, unwrapping gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be seen as a follow-up to my ficlet "Mistletoe Miracle." Maybe this is what happened later on that evening......

The Doctor discovered a shocking secret about Rose Tyler as they opened presents during their own personal Christmas celebration on the TARDIS. 

The Doctor was a ripper, tearing into his gifts with his usual enthusiasm. Rose Tyler, on the other hand, was one of those people.

She was painfully slow and intensely focused when she opened gifts. She took her time, carefully removing tape and the wrapping paper so it remained mostly intact. And that was before she ever opened the gift box. He suspected that she was doing it on purpose to torture him, judging from her small pleased smirk.

The Doctor nearly exploded from the tension of waiting.

Later on, in their bedroom, nearly exploding from a different kind of tension, the Doctor realized he was rather pleased (and teased) by the way Rose slowly and carefully unwrapped him.


	4. Father Christmas and the Red Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor mentioned Rose's red bike in an offhand way once before, trying to be impressive. Now she knows a bit more of the story..::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine x Rose, because Nine needed a story and the red bike needed a little more explanation.

“Rose...l….what are you…” the Doctor stammered, finding himself with a sudden armful of Rose, just returned from a visit to Jackie.

“I don't think I ever properly thanked you,” she smiled.

His brow furrowed. “For what?”

She placed a photo in his hand and kissed his cheek. “We found this while we were going through some pictures. I asked Mum,and she told me she definitely didn't buy the bike. She remembered crying outside the shop because she wanted to buy it, then there it was under the tree the next day. I didn't tell her, though. S’just between you and me.” She kissed his cheek. “Thanks again, Doctor. Mum sent banana muffins if you want some……” 

Rose left him alone in the console room, looking at the picture of Rose, grinning brilliantly, straddling her red bike.

He had never done something like that for a companion before meeting Rose Tyler. He wasn't quite ready to examine the reasons why she was different, but there was no doubt in his mind that she was special.

He had considered giving Jackie a winning lottery ticket. She would have been able to afford to give Rose the childhood she deserved, but he knew it would have been unwise. Growing up comfortably would have changed Rose, would have taken away that compassion and sense of justice that made Rose so brilliant. So he treated it as a fixed point, and did what he could in small ways to make things better for her, anonymously. 

(Of course he couldn't resist bragging about the bike, because he wanted Rose to be impressed. He didn't want to examine his motivations for that very closely either.)

The Doctor slipped the picture of Rose into his pocket with a small smile. He wandered off in search of the banana muffins she'd promised him.


	5. Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Rose, enjoying a little Christmas crafting together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten x Rose, pure Christmas silliness.

Because he was besotted and she batted her eyelashes, the Doctor found himself helping Rose decorate Jackie's flat a few days before Christmas. He couldn't tell her no, or beg off helping.

The Doctor rummaged through Jackie’s kitchen junk drawer, pulling out candles and non-sonic screwdrivers and the extra bits left over from assembling something, finally finding the scissors that had migrated to the back. “Do you have protractor? A ruler? Hmmm….here's a ruler, I might have a protractor…..”. He searched his transdimensional pocket and indeed came up with a protractor. 

“I think you're taking this a bit too seriously,” Rose opined, snipping some paper with her own scissors.

“You said you wanted a white Christmas, Rose Tyler. In lieu of actual snow……”

The Doctor spent a few minutes marking and measuring, calculating angles and folding paper, finally cutting into it carefully on the lines he'd meticulously marked.

Rose finished cutting triumphantly. “I'll show you mine if you show me yours,” she purred suggestively. 

He chuckled. “Believe I already did that last night,” he quipped in a low voice, leaning over to give her neck a quick nibble.

“Knock it off,” Jackie called from the living room, causing Rose to snort laughter and the Doctor's ears to turn pink.

“Blimey, her hearing’s better than mine,” he commented. 

She unfolded her paper to reveal a very well made six point snowflake.

The Doctor opened his to reveal a pattern of TARDISes arranged in a circle, complete with lights on the top, windows, and the words “Police Box” cut out. It looked like paper lace, delicately fragile.

Rose’s mouth dropped open.

“You always have to be so impressive, don't you?” Rose muttered, as the Doctor smirked, clearly proud of his snowflake creativity.


	6. A Multitude of Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose doesn't know the Doctor is responsible for the missing mistletoe at the local tree lot, but she's about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's ficlet prompt "I might have bought out all the mistletoe...."
> 
> Tentoo x Rose

Rose walked back to her flat, feeling a bit disappointed. She knew, in the grand scheme of things, the Christmas tree lot on the corner running out of mistletoe wasn't a horrible tragedy. As Jackie pointed out, “S’not like the pair of you ever need an excuse to snog.”

It was still a bit disappointing, but she could always look for some tomorrow.

*****

Rose unlocked the door to their flat, admiring the wreath hanging on the door. They were proud of their little flat. Pete could have purchased something more posh for them, but they were determined to do it themselves. It was lovely and cozy, full of books and little bits and bobs the Doctor worked on. The baby TARDIS occupied a tank in a place of honor in their bedroom. And thanks to the Doctor’s jiggery pokery their closets were bigger on the inside. It was a lovely home.

She unlocked the door and was surprised to see the Doctor standing squarely in her way, fiddling with something above his head.

“Oh, blimey, Rose!” he gasped, as surprised as she was.

“What are you up to?” she asked. The Doctor pointed up. Above her head, in the doorway, hung some mistletoe. She was delighted and kissed him straight away. “You got some!” she gasped breathlessly. “The place on the corner was completely out!”

The Doctor rubbed his neck absently, then pulled his earlobe, all of his anxiety tells on display. 

“Welllllll……” he drawled. “I might've bought out all the mistletoe.” He took her and and led her on a whirlwind tour of their flat. 

Mistletoe hung from every doorway. It hung over the kitchen sink by the window. There was a sprig hanging from the ceiling fan in the lounge. He'd stuck it in various places on the tree. Rose laughed in delight.

“I wanted to make up for all the snoggin' we didn't do when we were apart,” he explained. He didn't get any further in his explanation because suddenly Rose’s hands were in his hair and her lips were fused to his. And they were not under any mistletoe at the moment.

Not long after that he showed her the mistletoe attached to their headboard. They also enjoyed the mistletoe he'd tied to the shower curtain bar. 

(Of course, later on in the week they had to face a disgruntled Jackie, who had tried to explain to Tony why the “kissing flower” was hanging in their loo. Despite Jackie’s consternation, the couple declared the wealth of mistletoe a new Doctor and Rose Christmas tradition.)


	7. His Snow Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gives the Doctor a dare, giving him the courage to try something he's been wanting to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine x Rose, for TPP Winter Bingo prompts "snow angel" and "hot cocoa."

“What’re you up to, Rose Tyler?” the Doctor called, as Rose stretched her arms out and spun in a circle. It was snowing lightly, and Rose was giddy from a successful Christmas adventure in which everyone lived.

“Enjoyin’ the snow, Doctor, whaddya think?” Rose, her cheeks flushed with the cold, was radiant in the glow of Christmas lights. Her joy warmed his hearts. He could almost let himself imagine pulling her into an embrace, kissing those full pink lips.

“Hey, y’know what I wanna do?” she announced.

“Get dizzy, apparently,” the Doctor quipped.

“Make snow angels, you daftie!”

“I'm not doin’ that,” the Doctor groused. 

“Grinch,” Rose teased.

“What's the point of fallin’ in wet snow and and flailin around?”

“S’fun!” Rose argued. 

The Doctor rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. She grinned, tongue peeking out. She knew he was putting on an act. “I dare ya,” she taunted. 

Challenge accepted, the Doctor declared, “I can make a hell of an angel!” He fell back into the snow, moving his arms back and forth. Rose burst out laughing. She flopped onto her back. 

They clasped hands and moved their arms and legs together, both laughing. They turned to face each other. It was frigid, the snow was wet, but the Doctor felt nothing but warmth in Rose Tyler’s eyes. 

The Doctor decided to dare himself, rolling to his side. Rose suddenly found herself looking up at him, her laughter trailing off, lips parted. He paused, as her eyes locked on his. Suddenly, her hand was warm on the back of his neck, pulling him down to her. He captured her bottom lip between his, and they became lost in each other. 

Until Rose shivered, of course. The Doctor jumped up, pulling Rose with him. They were both gobsmacked over what had just transpired, but he smiled, then she smiled and they both knew everything was perfect.

“Could go back to the TARDIS if you like,” he suggested. “Have some hot cocoa with the big marshmallows….and warm each other up.”

She smiled shyly. “That sounds lovely. But Doctor…..I hate marshmallows.”

His eyes widened, but they sparkled mischievously. “Blimey, you think you know a person…”

“Regrettin’ the snog now, are you?” Rose asked with a nervous laugh.

“Never,” he stated firmly. And because he could now, he kissed her again. Then grabbed her hand and said “Run!”


	8. Up Above the Northern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set just after the Christmas Invasion, the Doctor tries to give Rose a peaceful Christmas celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenth Doctor and Rose, for TPP's  
> Winter Fic Bingo. I used the "lights" and the "blanket" squares on the bingo card.

The Doctor wrapped a blanket around Rose's shoulders, then opened the TARDIS door. "All planets have a north, yeah?" he said with a smirk. "Well, here's yours.” 

Rose was properly impressed by both the view, and by the Doctor gently draping a blanket around her shoulders. It felt like something her first Doctor would have done. Maybe this new Doctor wasn't as rude as he thought he was.

The sky was alight with color- coronas of green, blue and yellow, a slight hint of purple. The Doctor indicated that she should sit down in the doorway, and he joined her. His chucks and her trainers dangled over the light show below.

"Blimey, Doctor!" she gasped. "S'gorgeous!"

"Happy Christmas, Rose Tyler," he murmured. "Thought you deserved some peace after the Sycorax...issue."

"Thank you, Doctor," she said, smiling gently. She took his hand, squeezing it gently. 

The Doctor was gobsmacked, which was odd, because this new body clearly had a gob, but the sight of her warm brown eyes and beautiful smile made his newly minted Time Lord brain stutter. He didn't think he could blame it on a neural implosion this time.

Rose shifted, draping the blanket so that they were sharing it. "Careful," the Doctor warned. "Won't do to have you tumble out."

"I'm safe with you," she whispered.

Her quiet confidence more than anything, made his hearts pound. The Doctor took a breath and then declared, “The Aurora Borealis, Rose Tyler. A phenomenon of natural light display in the sky, produced when the magnetosphere is sufficiently disturbed by the solar wind…” He trailed off at the look of wonder on her face.

“S’magical, s’what it is. Pure mystery. Enough to make you believe anything could happen on a night like this.”

“Anything could happen,” he agreed. “When there's such magic in the air, that is.” The Doctor’s eyes locked with Rose’s. Whether it was from magic or mystery or the magnetosphere, the Doctor felt a warm wave of desire and courage. He leaned toward Rose. She nodded, smiling.

Their lips came together gently as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. 

They kissed, in a world all their own, as the colors swirled through a sky of a billion stars.


	9. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's first Christmas in Pete's World before she finds the Doctor is an emotional ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's Winter Fic Bingo "escape" square on the bingo board.  
> Post Doomsday Christmas angst for Rose.

Jackie is radiant, abdomen swollen with Rose’s baby brother, smiling joyfully at Pete. It's the first time in Rose's entire life she could remember seeing her mother so properly happy. 

And the small, mean, selfish part of herself hates her mother for it. And she hates herself. How could she begrudge her mother this happiness? She remembers Jackie on previous Christmases, hearing Jackie cry in the bathroom, thinking Rose was none the wiser. Now Jackie has Pete, a proper home, and no money worries.

Rose doesn't want Jackie to feel as though she needs to hide her joy.

The trees and gifts and glad tidings are making her feel claustrophobic. She escapes out to the back door into the garden. Rose can see the stars here. 

Rose begins murmuring. She's not sure if she's wishing on a star or praying. “Please. Please let me figure out a way. Please let me find him. I know he won't tear apart the universe to come here...but if there's a way….”

“Rose, sweetheart,” Jackie says behind her, startling her.

Rose turns to see her mother,arms crossed against the cold, gazing at her, concerned. 

“Mum, you shouldn't be out in the cold,” Rose chides.

“Oh, I have my own personal furnace with the little bloke here,” Jackie quips, patting her belly. “Come in, honey.”

The look in Rose's eyes breaks Jackie's heart and she reaches out to her daughter.

“Mum, I'm sorry, I just can't…..” Rose bursts into tears. “I miss him. I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin your Christmas. You're so happy and I…”

“I want you with us. That would make me happy. But I understand. First Christmas after I lost your dad I spent at Bev’s, we went home because I couldn't handle seeing her happy. But we're your family, and honey….where are you gonna go?”

Nowhere. The only other place she wants to be is lost to her. Rose’s face crumples and Jackie hugs her tight. It solves nothing but it's all a mother can do.

Rose gazes up at the sky, and through her tears she sees a curious sight. She raises up her head in surprise.

Where there should be a group of stars is a blank space. 

And in that space is a world of possibilities.


	10. Reel Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS chooses some intriguing winter wear for Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's Winter Fic Bingo space "Cupid."  
> Tenth Doctor x Rose

The TARDIS was playing Cupid again, and it wasn't even Valentine's Day. It was twenty-seventh December. One of the twelve days of Christmas, thank you very much. She should have been providing turtle doves.

Instead, she provided Rose with some winter gear from the wardrobe room, an outfit which made his companion incredibly desirable. Not that she wasn't on most (all) occasions. But the sight of her in his old black leather jacket sent a bolt of arousal through him. The Doctor was tired of holding her at arm's length. 

The Doctor did the only thing that felt right in that moment. 

He reeled her in with the ends of the ridiculously long striped scarf she wore (and that he'd worn in another lifetime) and he kissed her. And she kissed him back. And all was right in the universe.


	11. Slip Sliding Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo and Rose have a date at the ice skating rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, 2017 edition! I will be posting this year’s additions to this story starting today, even if it still Thanksgiving. There will be more short Doctor and Rose Christmas and winter stories to follow. This fulfills the “skating” prompt in the 31 Days Of Ficmas prompt list for doctorroseprompts.  
> In this fic I pictured Tentoo looking like the picture of David Tennant awkwardly skating in Secret Smile.

The Doctor can still run as fast as he ever could. He can still throw a cricket ball with a precision that would make his fifth self jealous. He hasn’t had the occasion to try it out yet, but he’s still sure he can do Venusian Aikido. He knows he hasn’t lost _that_ muscle memory.

Ice skating is a completely different prospect.

He doesn’t remember a time when he’s ever had to ice skate, and while he’s sure that his Time Lord self probably could have taken to it like a duck to water, (or a penguin to an iceberg) this metacrisis did not come equipped with the skills necessary to remain upright on skinny strips of metal whilst sliding on a sheet of ice.

And Rose expects _him_ to hold _her_ up.

So he lurches forward, scowling, resolutely trying to make it to the wall with his bones and dignity intact. At least Rose is mostly successful at hiding her laughter. As he picks himself up, yet again, he tries to remember that he is the Oncoming Storm. Even as he mostly resembles Bambi, with limbs flailing everywhere.


	12. Hope for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor can’t stop looking at Rose as they walk through the streets of Victorian Cardiff at Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts 31 Days Of Ficmas prompt “Hope.” This was also inspired by a picture posted by rose_nebula of Nine and Rose smiling at each other as they walked through the streets of Cardiff in The Unquiet Dead.

He can’t stop looking at her, stealing glances whenever he can, because she is absolutely beautiful. (He also regrets saying _for a human_ because she’s the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen, full stop. He’s seen nebulas and the birth of galaxies and none of that equals Rose Tyler walking with him, her arm linked in his. She smiles shyly at him and he can’t keep from grinning back.

They hear carol singers bumbling their way through “God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen”, and normally he’d say something critical about them but tonight it just adds to the magic. It’s Christmas and his hearts are swelling with a feeling that’s unfamiliar. It takes a second for him to identify it as hope. It’s been so long since he’s felt hopeful he is rocked by the realization.

He didn’t realize he’d stopped walking but then Rose is looking up at him questioningly. He flashes a smile and they continue walking. No matter what else the rest of this Christmas might in Cardiff brings, he’s going to treasure this moment. He’s so glad he’s met her.


	13. Hope for Christmas, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for a Christmas dinner with the Doctor’s chosen family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 31 Days Of Ficmas prompts “Feast” and “Family.” Ten and Rose, set during “The Christmas Invasion.”

The flat was a shambles with windows boarded and walls torn up. But somehow, Jackie had managed to pull together Christmas dinner. They didn’t need decorations to make the room festive. Rose’s answering smile as he entered room was as bright as any string of fairy lights. He felt the knot of anxiety in his chest relax.

He didn’t think it could get any better, until Rose patted the chair next to hers.

In over nine hundred years, the Doctor had eaten sumptuous meals in palaces with kings and queens and emperors. He’s dined in the finest places across the universe. But on this Christmas, his best friend (who is truly so much more than that) is sharing her family with him. He remembers thinking he’d never have this kind of life (a feast with family, a _catching a taxi at two am_ kind of life,) and he allows himself the illusion. He hoped it would be a very long time before reality set back in.


	14. Definitely Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s holiday baking time with the Doctor and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Doctorroseprompts 31 Days Of Ficmas: “ginger” and “holiday baking” and is also a sequel of sorts to chapter 5  
> “Snowflake.” As you can see, I’m not going in order, and most likely there won’t be one every day. I’m just happy to be writing.

“I’m not wanting to boast or anything….”

Rose let out a sharp laugh. “Since when?”

He ignored her comment. “.....but I’ve decorated four of these gingerbread men in the time it’s taken you to make that one. And you’re still working on it.” He craned his neck to see what was so important that it took her a half hour to work on.

She covered it carefully with her arms. “No, it’s a surprise.” She nodded her head toward the little army of gingerbread on his side of the table. “Mr. Impressive. They look good. But I need to get mine just…..so. She added a final flourish.

“That’s Doctor Impressive to you,” he mumbled, dropping some edible ball bearings down the front of a cookie, making them into little buttons on a waistcoat. He pointed them out to her. “Winston Churchill, Charles Dickens, Shakespeare, and Julius Caesar.”

“They’re lovely, Doctor,” Rose praises him, and he preened, just a bit. “Right, then….done!” She grinned at him cheekily and carefully held up her creation. She’d piped on a little pinstriped outfit and given it the impression of wild, spiky hair in the front. The gingerbread man had a little painted on smirk and a pair of little frosting trainers. She could barely keep a straight face as she announced, “There you go, Doctor. You’re finally ginger!”


	15. A Season of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has hidden a particularly wonderful surprise for the Doctor in their Advent calendar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this Doctorroseprompts idea from otpprompts:  
> It’s Christmas, and your OTP has an advent calendar where they put small gifts and cards for each other. Person A finds out they’re pregnant, and places a picture of their ultrasound in the advent calendar for person B to find. How does person B react?  
> Also fits into 31 Days Of Ficmas: family and presents.  
> Tentoo x Rose.

Jackie had gotten a wooden advent calendar for her house, complete with little drawers to fill with candy and small whatnots to count down the days until Christmas. She’d purchased one for Rose and the Doctor as well, which Rose had thought was silly at first, but the Doctor was so enthusiastic about receiving candy and trinkets as a way to count down the days to Christmas, she couldn’t say no.

“I’ll take the even days and you take the odd ones, that way we both get a treat,” the Doctor had suggested.

“Shouldn’t you take the odd ones?” Rose had joked. “I mean, really…..”

“Cheeky. Ten is an even number and it’s my favorite so I get the evens.”

So the Doctor filled up the odd numbers with chocolates and movie tickets and little odds and ends that he knew Rose would love. He’d even found her some psychic paper, so she could have some of her own.

Rose, who’d been exhausted, wasn’t sure she’d have the energy to keep up with it. She went out after work, while she still had a little energy, and bought the Doctor some Jelly Babies and chocolate. Rose decided to fill in some of the rest with whatever little bits of alien tech Pete would let her have for the Doctor to use on the TARDIS or to improve his sonic.

Around the eighth, barely able to get out of bed, and slightly nauseated, Rose checked in with the medical staff at Torchwood to find out if she’d contracted the flu.

She didn’t have the flu. However, now she knew what the Doctor was getting on the tenth.

On ninth December, Rose opened her little drawer to reveal the psychic paper and she had to put extra effort into not blowing the surprise she had for the Doctor on the tenth. Her Torchwood training helped, but in the end she sensed that the Doctor knew she was keeping something from him. She was relieved that she only had to wait one more day.

On the morning of the tenth she got up before he did, grabbed some crackers to settle her stomach, and waited for him in their kitchen. She finally heard him shuffling down the hall. He entered the kitchen, looking deliciously rumpled in his blue and black flannel pajama bottoms and TARDIS blue Henley. His hair was a gorgeous mess.

“Missed you this morning,” he mumbled. She hopped up and kissed him. “We could always go back to bed….”

“Not before you get your calendar gift,” she urged.

“I think it’ll still be there if we go back to bed.” He kissed her slowly and throughly. Rose pulled away to breathe.

“I really need you to see what’s in the calendar,” she reminded him.

“Sounds intriguing, especially if I can’t lure you back to bed because of it.” The calendar sat on the bar between their living room and kitchen, and he reluctantly let go of Rose to open the tenth drawer.

There was a computer printout of some sort in it, small, with a grainy photograph. It took the Doctor a few seconds of squinting for the penny to drop. He looked at the black and white photo, looked at the little gray blob in the middle, then at Rose, and his jaw dropped. “Rose Tyler,” he breathed, “that’s our….”

“Baby,” she finished. “I’m four weeks gone.”

He dropped the picture on the counter and rushed to Rose, picking her up to embrace her, kissing her again. When the kiss ebbed away Rose saw the happy tears blooming and sliding down her husband’s cheeks.

“I’m so glad it was close to your favorite number because I don’t think I could have held onto to the secret any longer. It was hard enough blocking the thought of it when you gave me the psychic paper yesterday!”

The Doctor burst out laughing at the thought. “That would have made for an equally brilliant announcement. I wondered what you were hiding! Oh, I love you, Rose Tyler. This is _brilliant_. You and me and a baby and a TARDIS.” He placed a hand on her still-flat abdomen and imagined it swelling with life, a small baby wriggling inside.

“Our family,” she agreed.

“it’s gonna be fantastic.”

And it was.


	16. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their first Christmas together in Pete’s World, the Doctor and Rose enjoy some outside time with the Tyler family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts 31 Days Of Ficmas prompt “sledding” and “rosy cheeks”, and “cozy.”
> 
> I’m posting two today because I plan to dedicate my writing efforts to DW Secret Santa for the rest of the week. Despite both being about Tentoo and Rose the babyfic from earlier and this fic don’t connect. I’m just writing in a wibbly-wobbly way this Christmas season.

The Doctor had never been sledding, much to the surprise of the Tyler family. Much to the Doctor’s surprise, there were three matching sleds under Pete and Jackie’s tree, and one had his name on it. “If I’m gonna get one for one of my kids, I have to get ‘em for all of my kids,” Jackie commented with a smirk.

And so, Pete built a fire in the new fire pit and the family took the sleds outside to play in the late afternoon sunshine. Even though they had their own the Doctor and Rose spent most of their time sharing one sled, screaming with laughter as they slid down the hill. They each took turns with Tony as well, making Jackie grouse about wasting money on three. Then the Doctor challenged her to a race down the hill and to his surprise Jackie took him up on it. Pete had many moments to record that afternoon.

The Doctor and Rose huddled together under a blanket by the fire long after Jackie had taken a sleepy Tony in. “Rose Tyler, your cheeks are positively...rosy,” the Doctor declared. He kissed the tip of her nose.

Rose chuckled. “Could say the same for you.” She snuggled into him. “So you’ve never been sleddin’ before today?”

“Well….not on purpose. There was that one time, on Crystalizania, when I evaded some carnivorous Fluferknoxes by sliding down a hill on a toboggan made of a hollowed out tree trunk. This is the first time I wasn’t pursued by something...scary. Other than that race I just had with your mother, of course.” He almost managed to say the last without laughing.

“Shut up,” she snickered.

“And….it was also the first time I’ve ever awakened on Christmas morning cuddled next to Rose Tyler.” He nuzzled her cold nose with his and they kissed. When kiss ebbed away he murmured, “I got my Christmas wish then.”

“How interestin’. I wished to wake up snuggled up to the Doctor,” Rose revealed, grinning.

“Imagine that.” They snogged some more, cozy under the blanket.

“And not an invasion in sight,” Rose joked when they broke apart to breathe..

The Doctor was only half joking when he pointed out, “It’s only half-six. We still have five and half hours of Christmas left.”

“Quite right. Well, I suppose we’d better make the most of it, just in case.”

Their snog was interrupted by Jackie leaning out the back door to announce that there were leftover turkey sandwiches and to warn them to “get inside before you freeze your arses!”

They enjoyed their sandwiches then went to their own home to enjoy their own private celebration. After warming each other thoroughly and very satisfactorily, they fell asleep.

Only to be awakened early by their phone, because apparently aliens liked to invade on Boxing Day in Pete’s World.


	17. What Happens Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has noticed the same handsome, spiky haired customer coming into Henrik’s on a regular basis since October, seeking her advice. Now he’s asking her opinion on an ugly Christmas jumper..... and he might just have a question of a more personal nature as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts 31 Days Of Ficmas prompt “Mistletoe,” and TPP’s Often Overlooked Bingo square “Ugly Sweater,” and Tennant Bingo squares “touching his neck” and “tugging his ear.”  
> Ten x Rose, Human AU.

“So….I am depending on your expert opinion, Rose Tyler,” the male voice said from behind her. She startled and dropped a stack of jumpers she’d been straightening on the shelf. “Oh! So sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you!”

Rose turned around to see person to whom the familiar voice belonged. It was James Noble, her “regular customer” as the other girls called him. (As in, “no use me asking him if he wants help. He only has eyes for Rose.”) Rose had no problem with that. She rather fancied him, even if nothing would ever come of it.

He certainly shopped at Henrik’s frequently, though.

“You didn’t scare me,” Rose assured him.

“You just startle and drop jumpers all the time, then?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. What do you need my expert opinion on?”

“Ah, yes. Which jumper is uglier? This one….” He held up a jumper with bright multicolored stripes, a cacophony of color Rose never would have thought to put together. “Or this one.” He held up the other jumper, which was bright red with a mistletoe pattern in the middle. The words around the mistletoe read “What happens under the mistletoe, stays under the mistletoe.” Rose snorted laughter and nodded.

“That one, definitely,” she chuckled.

“My sister is having an ugly jumper party. There’s prizes and everything,” he explained.

Rose laughed. “I think you’ll be a winner.” James looked at the jumper again, nodding in agreement. There was an awkward pause, and finally he spoke again.

“I’ve been coming in here since October and...you’ve never steered me wrong.” He tugged at his ear nervously.

The butterflies in Rose’s stomach went into full flutter. “Thanks. You’re my favorite customer. Very easy to please.”

James rubbed the back of his neck. “Well….I was wondering….my sister is having an ugly jumper party….”

“I think you mentioned that,” Rose said, smiling.

He lost his train of thought for a second. “Oh! Yes! Quite right. The...erm...jumper and all.” He sighed. “What I’m trying to ask is….would you like to go with me to the ugly jumper party? Suddenly James’ ears turned pink with embarrassment. “Oh….That’s too much, isn’t it? Meeting my family on the first date?”

Rose’s first thought was that she’d never actually felt her heart leap before this. The second thought was that now she owed Jack a fiver. But that was beside the point, because he was beginning to look a bit discouraged by her hesitation. She blurted, “ “Well….I have a break in ten minutes. We could...maybe have lunch? Then your party would be our second date.”

James let out a relieved sigh. “Oh, you’re brilliant, Rose Tyler. I would love to have lunch with you on our first date.” He rubbed the back of his neck distractedly. “I’ve been wanting to ask...but didn’t know if you would want to…..wellll…..now I owe my sister a fiver. She said I wouldn’t have the guts to ask you out…” Rose burst out laughing. “Actually, Donna didn’t say _guts_ , she used more vulgar body part terminology.”

Rose chuckled, “I think I’m going to like your sister. And I have a confession...I owe Jack, the manager in menswear, a fiver as well. He said you kept coming in specifically to seek me out and talk to me...because you fancy me.”

“Quite right. You definitely owe him a fiver,” James declared.

Rose beamed. “It’s a good thing I fancy you as well, with this money flying around and all.” They stared at each other for a few seconds, both beaming like the besotted fools they were, when someone cleared his throat behind them.

Rose spun around, expecting to see a disgruntled customer, but she was met with the sparkling blue eyes and knowing smirk of Jack Harkness. “Shouldn’t you be on break, Rose?” he asked, unable to conceal his glee.

“Suppose I should be,” Rose confirmed. She turned to James. “Bad Wolf Brew sound good?”

“Sounds like a lovely place for a first date,” James agreed, reaching his hand out to Rose. She immediately entwined her fingers in his, and both wondered how they’d ever gotten through life without the other’s hand in theirs. “Allons-y, Rose Tyler.”

The ugly jumper party ended up being their fourth date, as they were quite unwilling to spend time apart once they were properly together. He wore his mistletoe jumper, and she wore one of her mum’s sparkly metallic jumpers. (She didn’t tell her mother why she borrowed that particular jumper.)

They kissed under the mistletoe, and not for the first time. Or the last, because what happened under the mistletoe definitely did not stay under the mistletoe.

 


	18. In the Bleak Midwinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve, on the verge of regeneration has a last moment with dimension hopping Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Twelve x Rose on doctorroseprompts, as well as “shiver” for 31 Days Of Ficmas. I found this quote on Facebook: “he kissed her cheek and then she knew you could become homesick for a person” and it gave me all the Doctor x Rose feels. Somewhere along the line I decided it was Twelve, in the snow, just before regeneration, meeting up with dimension hopping Rose. More angsty than my usual Christmas fare!

Snow swirled around them, making Rose shiver as she stared at the man before her.

“It’s the wrong time. Right universe, wrong time,” Rose murmured, tears filling her eyes. “Story of my life right now.”

The Doctor cupped her cheek. This body hadn’t been one for displays of affection, not at all. At first it had nearly physically hurt to hug, to clasp hands. It only reminded him of what he’d lost. But this was his pink and yellow girl, his Rose, and they only had a few minutes together.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. “You’re almost there, Rose Tyler. Keep trying. Don’t give up.”

Rose broke down at that moment and he wrapped his arms around her. “I miss you. Oh, I miss you so much it hurts. I want to just go home. I’m tired. Can I just stay…..”

He shook his head. “You don’t want to miss out on what’s to come.”

“And you won’t tell me.” Her dimension hopper began to beep, and she only had seconds left. “Doctor, I….”

He kissed her lips this time, stopping her words. The beeping sped up, and she faded from view.

He was as homesick for her as she was for him. He hadn’t realized how much until he’d kissed her. And he ached, fire swirling in every cell, held back for far too long. It was inevitable now. At least he’d seen that beautiful face one last time.

That beautiful face was the last thing he thought of as the fire finally consumed him and changed him. 


	19. Hope For Christmas Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas night and the Doctor has a question for Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts “31 Days Of Ficmas” prompts: fire, presents, love.

The Doctor stares at Rose, who’s looking in awe at the fairy lights strung on the trees behind the Tyler Mansion. He’s built a fire in a fire pit, and there’s hot cocoa. He’s too nervous to pay any attention to any of that. He has a question for Rose, and it’s Christmas night. He’s fairly sure she’ll say yes.

He doesn’t know how to begin. The humans get down on one knee and say “will you marry me” but those simple words don’t even begin to convey how much he loves her, or how much her love has saved him. Or how she gave him hope again from the moment he took her hand in a department store basement.

He pulls the ring box out of his pocket and goes down on one knee, ignoring the snow soaking his trouser leg.

Rose begins laughing and crying at the sight, and suddenly he knows exactly what to say. “How long are you gonna stay with me?”

“Forever,” she answers. The Doctor slides the sapphire ring onto her finger and she rugs on him to stand. They embrace in the glow of multicolored fairy lights, her answer and their kiss telling him that she knows everything he was thinking about


	20. Christmas Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor makes an unexpected, and very welcome, discovery on a Christmas planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts 31 Days Of Ficmas “presents” and “landing on a plant where it is tradition to give a gift to the first person you see.”

The Doctor saw the blonde across the town square, looking out of place with the festive people of Noellia. They wore ugly Christmas jumpers and parkas and Santa hats, but this woman wore plain black trousers and a purplish-blue leather jacket, completely different from the riot of red and gold and green around her.

It wasn’t just her odd clothing, because the Doctor knew he probably stood out in his pinstripes and long coat, it was the way she walked. “Rose,” he breathed, barely able to speak aloud. He began to push his way through the crowd. A festive Noellian stepped into his path, holding out a gift for him to open, as was their tradition, but the Doctor ignored him. It was terribly rude, since it was customary on Noellia to give, and to accept a gift from, the first new person you encountered.

There was only one person he wanted to see, and finally found his voice as he bellowed, “ _Rose Tyler_!”

He could see that she was clutching something, and he knew, without having to see, that it was her TARDIS key. She knew she was in the right place, at the right time. He shouted again and this time she stopped and whirled around to lock eyes with him. Her eyes widened and her smile broadened and then she was running toward him.

They met in the middle, by the fountain the the town square. They embraced, both laughing and crying. He lifted her, swinging her around. He became aware that he had been murmuring her name over and over as they embraced.

“My Doctor,” he heard her whisper in his ear.

“Yours. Always yours. Forever.” And then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with all the passion and love he never thought he’d be able to express.

When Rose had to break away to breathe, he rested his forehead against hers, and blurted, “I love you.”

“I love you,” she answered. They stood there, too wrapped up in each other to realize that the crowd around them had started to applaud their reunion.

They began to chuckle as they became aware of their audience. “Welcome to Noellia, Rose Tyler. They celebrate Christmas for an entire year. They have a tradition here, you know…”

“And what is that,” she chuckled. “I missed your rambling.”

“This isn’t a ramble, this is important,” he said with a pout. Rose couldn’t keep from laughing.

“I missed that pout too.”

“You’re supposed to give a gift to the first person you meet. As I didn’t realize I would be landing here…..I don’t have a gift for you.”

“You’re my gift,” she told him, grinning that tongue touched smile he’d missed.

“And you’re mine,” he answered. 


	21. Snowball Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, vs. Rose and Jackie in the Pete’s World snowball fight of the century!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For 31 Days Of Ficmas “snowball fight.”

  
Jackie is, most days, one of the most frightening people the Doctor has ever met. Even though she seems to accept him now, accepts that he loves Rose and wants nothing but a wonderful life for her, he still catches the occasional sharp look and sometimes he wonders if she really forgives him for the missing year, (even though that was two _hims_ ago).

She makes him a bit nervous.

And now she’s his future mother-in-law.

He doesn’t want to succumb to that old stereotype of the “frightening mother in law”, but right now she’s gathering snowballs and she has quite the arsenal. He’s fairly sure most of those are for him and not Rose.

(And he really regrets his boasting about his superior throwing skills.)

And now the conundrum: does he let loose with the accuracy he knows he has? Does he go soft on her, so as to not risk Rose’s displeasure (and Jackie’s wrath.) He realizes can’t win, no matter what he chooses.

Blimey, facing Daleks was only just a bit more frightening.

“What the ‘ell you waitin’ for? An engraved invitation?” Jackie bellows.

From another part of the yard he hears Rose’s laughter.

There’s really no good choice, so he goes about it the way he always done: hold on tight and pretend there’s a plan. He steps out from his hiding place, and takes aim.

Rose gets off the first shot, however, and the Doctor feels the snowball strike the back of his jacket and feels frozen bits go down his back. He whirls around to meet the attack and gets struck on the side of the head by Jackie. Suddenly he the victim of a two-pronged attack by the Tyler women. ( _Wasn’t Tony supposed to be backing me up?  Oh, that’s right, he got cold and Thomas the Tank Engine came on the telly._ ) He’s on his own for this one.

So he runs, and fires off as many snowballs as he can, hitting both women and causing Jackie to squawk, then burst out laughing.

By the time they all call a truce, they’re laughing and barely able to throw. Rose tackles the Doctor and knocks him into a snowbank and they end up snogging. Jackie feigns indignation at the display of affection but can’t really hide her smile. She suggests hot chocolate for them. The Doctor declares that they’re all winners in their snow war.

But Jackie can’t resist one more strike. She creeps up behind the Doctor and puts a handful of snow down the back of his jumper and he shouts in surprise. Rose can’t contain her glee as suddenly her fiancé is chasing her mother around the patio with some snow of his own. 


	22. .....and a Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a cozy New Year’s Eve for the Doctor, Rose, and their newborn daughter Susannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP’s prompt “sleeping through the New Year,” and Doctorroseprompts 31 Days Of Ficmas prompts “cozy”, “joy”, and “new beginnings.” This fits in with my other series “Small Beautiful Events” with Tentoo x Rose. In that, Susannah is the first of their four children. (Well, five, if you count their baby TARDIS!). And this is the finale of Christmas Short and Sweet for the 2017 Holiday Season. Happy New Year!

“I think she’s ready for a burp,” Rose sighed. The Doctor jolted from his half doze on the sofa next to her.

“Yes! I’m here!” he announced unnecessarily, startling Susannah. His tiny daughter was too milk-drunk to cry but she looked displeased. He reached out to take the baby from his exhausted wife. Susannah melted into his shoulder as he began to pat her back. He adored the feeling of her warm little body snuggled up to his, and despite the late hour and his exhaustion, he beamed.

Rose’s heart was full. As a teenager she couldn’t have ever imagined wanting a child. Now she couldn’t imagine life without this little girl and her husband. She frequently ended up watching him taking care of Susannah rather than napping.

“Think we’ll be awake to ring in the new year?” the Doctor whispered.

She pulled the soft blanket over her legs, sighing in contentment. “As far as I’m concerned our new year started on twenty-third November at half-eleven,” Rose said with a chuckle. “I’m not too fussed if we sleep through this one.”

The Doctor nodded in agreement, thinking of the moment when Susannah was finally born. He recalled Rose holding their daughter, smiling at him through exhausted, joyful tears. He had sat in bed with her later, holding the baby, Rose snuggled next to him, marveling at their family.

Susannah had already changed so much from November to the end of December. It was a constant reminder of time marching on, but instead of dreading it as he would have before he was granted this one life with Rose, the Doctor found himself excited over every change. Susannah was brilliant (of course she was) and every day brought something new for him to marvel over.

Rose sighed, startling him out of his thoughts. “I’d hate to miss that kiss at midnight, though.”

The Doctor stood carefully, then tiptoed to the travel cot set up next to the sofa. He put Susannah down, and miraculously she stayed asleep.

Rose patted the space on the sofa by her and he grinned. He crawled under the blanket with her and they curled up together. “Could do now, just to be on the safe side.” He nuzzled her nose and she leaned up to catch his bottom lip between hers. They settled into a slow, sweet snog that only ended when Rose yawned hugely. The Doctor chuckled. “So, your mum is taking Suzy overnight next weekend, right?”

“Yep,” she confirmed, popping the p. Her six-week checkup was coming up, and they were both hoping to spend a little quality time alone after that.

The Doctor and Rose cuddled together, content. He had fully intended to turn on the television so they could see the fireworks from London, but before he could make a move, they’d both dozed off, snuggled together under their warm blanket. When Susannah woke them later, the new year was forty two minutes old. And as Rose predicted, neither one of them was disappointed to have missed the turning of the year. 


End file.
